


Drarry Microfic : Reunion

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarry Microfics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Microfic, Reunions, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: There are so many things that I had been wanting to say. So many explanations. Apologies.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113911
Kudos: 9
Collections: January 2021





	Drarry Microfic : Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Reunion'.

There are so many things that I had been wanting to say. So many explanations. Apologies. But as he falls into my arms, tears streaming down his face, his glasses pressing hard into my shoulder, there is only one thing I can think to tell him.

“I’m happy you’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
